Alone in My Own World
by Willow Pierce
Summary: (High School AU) Jackson Overland Frost has more to him than meets the eye. Orphaned and abused by the owner of the orphanage Adrien, he transfers to the rich kid school on the other side of Burgess. Alone without friends Jack meets Aster, who finds out his secret, but is it in time to save him? (Warning Abuse, Angst, graphic violence)
1. First Day In Hell

Burgess. It isn't a big town, but it's big enough to have two sections. It's really easy to see the difference. There's the people that live on the northern side of town, where the schools nice and drug free and the town square is safe. Then there's the more run down part of town. The slums, where I live.

* * *

"ASTER!" I groaned and shielded my eyes as my mother opened the door to my room. She was always so damn cheerful in the morning. "Emerson Aster Bunnymund I thought we agreed that you were going to wake up early, so you could take Sophie to school." She stood there and folded her arms across her chest and flicked on my light.

I mumbled into my pillow, "Oi I'm up, I'm up, ok geez." She smiled and turned out of my room. The next thing I know there's a small form pulling and jumping on me. "Up, up, up big brover." I very quickly grabbed her in my arms tickling her, she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry little ankle biter I'm awake, now." I lifted her up and put her outside of my door, "let me get dressed." I smiled down at my little sister as she hugged my leg and ran away laughing.

I closed my door and rubbed my face, this was going to be a long morning. I heard my phone ringing on my night table, as I was walking to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I picked up the line and flipped it open, "hello?"

I herd a thick Russian accent on the other side of the phone and knew immediately who called, "Hey Aster."

I chuckled, "Hey North what's up?"

It sounded like he was panicking, "I completely forgot to do our Art assignment that's due fourth block and I was wondering if you could help me since we have study hall together third." I smiled North and I had an agreement, if he helped me with wood shop I would help him with art.

"Sure mate, do you want me to pick you up. I have to drive the little ankle biter to preschool."

"Actually that would be great."

I smiled, "Ok I'll be there around 7:15ish."

"Sounds good see you then." I herd a click then looked at my clock and squealed it was 6:17. I had to hurry if I wanted to be at North's on time.

I quickly jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, an put on a pale green and grey V-neck T-shirt and blue jeans, in under 30 minutes. I grabbed my backpack and practically jumped down the stairs where my mother was waiting. "Morning" I grabbed a slice of toast and chewed on it while I grabbed my keys.

I heard her sigh, "Aster, why don't you eat at the table like a civilized human."

I took a big bite out of the piece of toast and picked up Sophie with the other, "Sorry mum, I'm in a rush to pick up North." She walked over and kissed Sophie's head, then my cheek. "Ok just be careful." I walked out the door smiling and waving, "I always am."

After I dropped Sophie off I headed to North's house. It's a huge villa made to look like very cozy cottage. His dad is a famous lawyer and his mom is the owner of 7 five star restaurants. I watched North run from the door of his house to my white Camaro (it was my present for my eighteenth birthday) He opened the door and literally screamed good morning in my ear.

"Morning" I grumbled. I defiantly wasn't a morning person.

"How was your night my friend?" He asked.

"I had a paper to write on the Canterbury Tales for English class, which was so stupid. Other than that it was fine. How was yours?" I asked.

North smiled, "we'll first..." North talked, an talked the whole way to school. Christmas was coming up so he was stuck in a Christmas mood. I pulled into the school parking lot and as we got out of the car I saw Tooth and Sandy. North called them over of course and we walked towards the building together. Just like every other day.

* * *

The school was bigger than I had expected. Way bigger. I cursed silently under my breath. I knew I was going to get lost. Adrien spoke breaking the silence that was there after he screamed at me for not being awake on time, "ok Jack listen" I turned to face him, I stated into his deep brown eyes as he spoke. "Me driving you was a one time thing. You are going to have to walk or ride your bike to get here from now on. I'm a very busy man." I sighed, I should have known that this was coming. I turned to get out of the car when he grabbed my wrist hard. "If I find out that you've been causing the slightest bit of trouble. I will become your worst nightmare. Do you understand me boy?" I winced, knowing not to test him he's always lived up to his threats before. He's grip tightened, "Do you understand me?" I nodded and he let go laughing. "Good now get out I my sight."

He pushed me out of his jeep and my messenger bag fell to the ground. He drove away a smirk plastered on his face. "Shit." I stared at the bag and started to pick up all my things. A pair of hands handed me my book. "You ok mate?" I looked up to a tan face with bright green eyes. "Yea I'm fine thanks." I took the book and placed it in my bag. I looked up at the kid who helped me.

"Oi I never seen you around here before are you new?" He spoke with a thick Aussie accent.

I placed my hands in my pocket unsure of what to say. "Yea. I transferred" I shrugged. And started to walk towards the building.

I heard footsteps following behind me, "My name is Aster what's yours?"

I looked at him confused, "It's Jack." Why was he talking to me? I didn't understand.

"Do you need me to show you where the main office is?" He asked. I nodded that would be nice. We walked through the front doors together. The school seemed even larger on the inside. I shivered, I felt so small already and I hated it.

The tall skinny boy led me to the office just like he said he would. I walked up to the door and turned towards him, "thanks...again."

He smiled, "don't worry about it mate. I'll catch you later, but you should defiantly join me and my friends for lunch." I nodded and walked into the office, happy to be relieved from the company.

The receptionist was a short woman with blonde hair and glasses. She reeked of cigarettes and booze, nothing I wasn't used to of course. "Hello, I'm the new transfer student. Jackson Frost."  
She never once looked up from her papers. She handed me my schedule and moved me on my way.

Period I I had AP English. Which I didn't mind the class seemed easy enough. They had just finished the Canterbury Tales which I have read before so it wasn't going to be hard to catch up. Block II I had a honors chemistry class which posed to be a problem since I never had general Chemistry. It was made clear to me that I would need a tutor, however I knew Adrien wouldn't pay for one. Third Block I had a study hall which I was grateful for. The teachers so far hadn't paid me any mind. They just pointed me to an empty desk in the back which was fine with me. I walked into study hall with my hood up and made my way to the back of the room. There was only two or three other kids in the room so it was quiet, which I was fine with.

I placed my forehead against the cold table. The cold calmed my headache down. I don't see the point in me transferring in the middle of the semester. It seemed stupid, but if I just kept my mouth shut I knew I would be fine, I would get by. Just as I had done every time before.


	2. The First Signs

**Character Log: (PLEASE READ!) SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER NEXT ONE WILL BE WAY LONGER I PROMISE!**

**Adrian Night Black:**  
•owner of the orphanage  
•tall  
•slender  
•black spikey hair  
•32 years old

**Nicholas North Christoph: NICKNAME- North**  
•football quarterback  
•light brown hair short  
•built big but not fat  
•Russian

**Anya Joy Toothwood:**** NICKNAME- Tooth**  
•track star  
•loves fashion/art  
•long brown hair with pink and purple steaks  
•student council pres.

**Jackson Overland Frost:**** NICKNAME- Jack (snowflake, frosty...etc)**  
•albino  
•orphan  
•great singer  
•gymnast

**Andrew Dream Sanderson:**** NICKNAME- Sandy**  
•Mute knows sign language but can express himself easily with expressions  
•short  
•student council treasurer  
•outgoing  
•great rock climber

**Emerson Aster Bunnymund:**** NICKNAME- Ast (bunny, kangaroo...etc)**  
•tall  
•blonde  
•Austrailian  
•excellent soccer player  
•sarcastic  
•artist

* * *

The new kid Jack had been in my past two classes, which I hadn't minded. He just sat in the back with his nose in a book blocking everyone out. No one said two words to him and he didn't say anything to anyone. He just looked tired, really tired. But then again it was Friday everyone's tired on Friday.

I walked into study hall and saw him at the back table with his head down. North was next to me. "Is that the new boy you told me about?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled. North walked to the table and slammed his books down on it.

Jack shot up and glared at him. "What the fuck is your problem." He closed his eye and rubbed his face.

"My name is Nickolas, but you may call me North, and you know Aster already. He one of my closest friends and any friend of his is a friend of mine."

Jack looked confused for a second, "sure, whatever." He pulled out a book as I sat down with North and began working on his art project. "When's it due?"

"Next block" North was practically freaking out.

"I have art next as well, what about you Aster?" I was focused in holding the ruler steady I barely heard his question.

"Oh, I have carpentry. North and I have this agreement that if I help him with art, which he sucks at." North wined "I'm not that bad". I chuckled, "He will help me with carpentry. Which I suck at."

Jack nodded his head and turned back to his book. "What are you reading?"

"The Hobbit. It's really good so far."

"I just saw the movie. It was ok." I shrugged.

"Books are always better than the movie. They never seem to get it rite." He kept his eyes plastered to the page.

"Thank St. Nicholas we are done." North sighed. I turned to back to Jack curious, "so Jack where did you transfer from?" He tensed up immediately.

"St. Thomas Public High."

"Really it's that like thirty minutes away in south burgess." He nodded his eyes stuck to the page.

"I was passing all my classes so well that my guar...father transferred me here."

"That's cool Jack." He shrugged obviously not wanting to go into it.

North didn't take the hint. "So jack what do your parents do."

"Work." He responded quickly.

"Really my dads a lawyer and my mom is a world renown chef." North smiled as Jack closed his book and placed it in his bag. The bell rang and North practically dragged Jack out of the room to art class.

After carpentry was lunch my favorite part of the day. I saw North, Jack, Sandy, and Tooth all sitting at the table together. Talking to Jack and to be honest he didn't look to comfortable. "Hey everyone" I smiled

"Hey Aster, North introduced us to Jack. Did you know that he's part albino, that's why his hair is so white" Tooth looked so happy to have another member in our group as did Sandy.

"So what do you all have for lunch?" We all looked at North who had this extravagant dish of some Russian food. None of us were surprised, well except Jack. Tooth pulled out a bag with a half a hoagie and a salad. Sandy had a Bento box and I pulled out my lunch of Jambalaya. I turned to Jack who had a single green apple and a bottle of water. I looked at him confused as Tooth spoke, "Jack where is your lunch."

"What do you mean, this is my lunch."

"That's barely any food, a boy your age need protein and fiber." North went on and on about the importance of eating healthy throughout the entire lunch block. By the end of lunch I noticed that Jack had hardly taken a bite of his apple. And instead of throwing it out he had put it in a plastic bag and back in his backpack. No one else seemed to notice but me.

The rest of the day was a blur. Nothing happened I had Pre Calc. with Sandy, Jack, and Tooth. Then I had current events with North. Jack and Sandy had US History II.

I walked outside in the rain and shivered. "I hate bloody winter."

Jack laughed, "how could you hate winter. It's the best season ever." I glared at him and he just smiled at me. During Math Jack had begun to open up a bit and started showing his personality. Which was fun and loving. Him and Sandy got along great since he knew sign (since Sandy is mute it's how he communicates other than expressions and writing).

He pulled his hood up, "See ya Aster have a nice weekend." He turned and walked out into the rain.

I called out to him, "Jack you want a ride?"

"No thanks my place isn't far." I waved goodbye and made a dash for my Camaro.


	3. Subtleties

**AN:** Thank you all for your continued support for my story. :) i try to update as much as i can so here we go. I want to hear your feedback so leave me a review. Tell me if you like whats going on or don't like it i want to know. :) thanks -Willow**  
**

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

It took me an hour and a half to get home. I got lost three times, but the good news is that I figured out which way I had to go from now on. No help from Adrien. When I got to my front door, I was soaked to the bone and freezing. My white hair was stuck to my brow under my drenched hoodie.

I opened the door and trudged up the steps to my room in the attic. I threw my bag on the floor and stripped off my soaking clothes. I put on a pair of black jeans with chains and a plain white T-shirt. I grabbed my grey sweatshirt and put it on trying to get warm. As carried my clothes to the dryer I passed the kitchen where Adrien was "cooking" dinner. I walked to my room and curled up in my blankets trying to warm up. It took 45 minutes for my body to stop shaking.

Maybe I should have let Aster give me a ride. No, there would be too many questions and not enough answers. It would be too hard to explain everything. I like Aster he really is a nice guy, but I don't trust him, not yet at least. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my apple. Which was a little brown in some spots. I picked off those pieces and finished it. My belly was happy to finally have some food in it.

My hair was still wet when I got up to start on my homework. I finished in about a half an hour. I laid back and stared at the ceiling for about five minutes. Then I made myself get out of bed for dinner. There's thirteen of us total. I'm the oldest at seventeen. The rest are under ten. I sat next to Felix, a 7 year old boy who I got along with very nicely. He smiled up at me. "Hi Jackie."

I smiled back at him, "hey buddy" I ruffled his brown hair. "How was your day?"

"My day was good." He giggled turning his attention to the food that lay on the table in front of everyone.

Adrien entered the room. He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder which made me flinch. "Good evening everyone."

Everyone but me spoke in unison, "good evening Adrien." He grinned and sat down everyone was helping themselves to the meal in front of them. There was a system to it, the youngest got the first helping then the next oldest then the next. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, and salad. I took my food last. There was a lot of salad left, so that's what I had. Well that and a few mere scraps of turkey. I ate in silence then cleared my plate.

Once I finished my chores I helped the little ones to bed and sat in the living room exhausted, and it was only nine. Adrien walked into the room holding a beer can. "How was school boy?" He asked after taking a long drag if his cigarette through the open window.

"It was fine, I made some friends." I smiled at the memory of them.

Adrien of course busted out in a fit of laughter. "You friends? Ha! That's rich. A useless brat like you could never have any friends." My smile was gone. He was wrong. I know he was wrong, but I still flinched at his words. He threw the cig. out of the window and got right in my face, "you are pathetic, a loser, a freak. Why do you think that after ten years here no one wanted you. It's cause your useless."

I pushed him away from me, "You're wrong!"

Adrien smacked me so hard across the face I fell to the floor. Once on the floor he kicked me in the stomach twice. He finished his beer and threw the empty can at my face, "get out of my sight boy" I tried to get up and fell right back down again. My stomach hurt so bad. He lifted me up and threw me into the steps, which caused me even more pain. "Go!" I turned and ran to my room as fast as I could and collapsed onto my bed. I reached down to the floor and moved a wooden plank from its spot. I took out my personal bottle of painkillers, that I keep hidden along with some other things, and took two. I felt the drowsiness come shortly after that. I finally allowed myself to succumb to the darkness.

Morning came to soon for me. I woke up to a bruised stomach and a slightly swollen face. I also had a cold from walking around in the rain for so long. "Great", I buried my face in my pillow trying to block out the noise coming from downstairs. My head hurt. What am I talking about, everything hurt. I forced myself to get up and walk to the bathroom. I got a better look at my face, which actually didn't look that bad. I had a light bruise on my cheek, nothing a little cover-up couldn't fix. My stomach however, was a different matter. I lifted my shirt and looked at the large volleyball size back and blue mark. "Dammit." I put my shirt down and headed back to my room to take an anti-inflammatory pill.

My door opened and Adrien walked in, "your boss called, he wants you to work from 1 to seven tonight. I told her you could work."

I looked at the clock, It read 12:43. "I have twenty minutes to get there it takes more like thirty."

He smiled, "you better leave now then."

It took me five minutes to get up and in my Starbucks uniform. I rushed out the door and started running. My stomach protested, but I knew I couldn't be late for work. I ran as fast as I could, it was lightly drizzling by the time I got there. It was 1:03 I clocked in and took my place at the register. Luckily the place was empty.

I pulled up a stool to sit on. I was in absolute agony. My stomach hurt so damn much and there was nothing I could do about it here. "Morning Jackson." My boss Alana greeted me. "How are you?"

"I'm good how are you" I flashed one of my smiles. I was good at hiding pain by now.

"I'm good. Well I called you in because I have some errands that I need to take care of so you're in charge of the shop today. I'll be by later to make sure you're ok." I nodded and she walked out of the door.

I let out a long breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. I pulled out a newspaper and started reading the news. There was nothing interesting in the Northern Burgess Gazette other than the sports. Which I didn't care about. I closed the newspaper as I heard the bell on the door ring. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks." I looked up to see that I was face to face with Adrien. "What do you want."

"I just wanted to see that my son made it to work on time." I felt like I was going to puke.

"Do you want anything?" I asked hoping he would say no and walk out. No such luck.

"No, Jackson I actually came to give you this." He handed me an apple. It was all just a show for the cameras. "That and I needed to make sure you are ok. You looked like you were hurt this morning when you bolted out of the house." He placed his hand on my bruised cheek. I flinched away from his touch. He smiled devilishly, turned then walked out of the store.

I buried my hands in my face, careful not to wipe the makeup off that was covering my bruise. "Hello?" I looked up.

"Wha? Sorry." I stammered, "Had a long night. What can I get you."

"Two Carmel lattés and a chocolate milk." I nodded and turned to get the drinks.

I came back with his order, "that will be $7.67." I looked up at the customer only to realize it was Aster. He didn't seem to recognize me with the Starbucks hat hiding my white hair.

"Here you go." He handed me the money and turned to a table where a woman and a young girl sat. She took the chocolate milk from his hands and smiled. I lowered my eyes not wanting to stare at the family while they enjoyed their coffee.

I picked up the apple that Adrien had brought me and walked to the garbage to throw it out when I felt something grab my leg. I looked down to see the young girl that was with Aster. She pouted, "no big brover." I smiled as Aster came running over.

"Sorry mate, I didn't see her sneak away." He picked her up.

I smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

The young girl reached over and took my hat off my head. "Mine"

"Jack!?", he was shocked, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Aster who is this?" The taller woman walked over to see what all the commotion had been about.

"Mom this is Jack my new friend from school."

She held out her hand and I took it, "pleasure to meet you Jack."

"it's nice to meet you mam" I smiled politely.

Aster spoke, "this is my little sister Sophie."

I smiled, "hi." She buried her face into her brothers neck. "She's shy." I smiled as Aster's mom spoke, "Well we'll let you get back to work." I smiled as she handed me my hat. We exchanged goodbyes and they left. I smiled, Aster's family seems really nice.

The rest of the day was slow at work. I clocked out and headed home. It took me an hour to get home because my ankle and I really wasn't in a rush. It was a nice night, the moon was out and the weather was just above freezing, for me, It was perfect.

The walk home was enjoyable. I reached into my pockets and took out my iPod touch. It was a gift to myself for my birthday two years ago. I put on _Yours to Hold _by Skillet. The music filled my ears as I walked towards the forest next to the orphanage, not ready to go home yet. I sat at the edge of the frozen lake that I frequently visited.

The wind nipped at my face, it made me smile. I kicked a piece of ice across the lake and watched it crash into a rock on the other side. It looked like a million little diamonds had scattered across the ice. They glistened in the moonlight.

I must have stayed there for two hours. I looked at the time, it was ten. I got up and turned towards hell. I walked inside prepared for the pain that came from the fist colliding with my gut.


	4. Signs

_**Jack's POV:**_

I had gotten to the school early, none of the busses had arrived yet and the parking lot was empty except for the teacher's cars. I had my blue hood from my hoodie pulled up around my face. My weekend was pretty much a blur. I took a drink from my water bottle, which had about a fourth of Vodka mixed in it to help dull the pain. I sat by a tree on the side of the school. I kept taking deep breaths to help calm my nerves. I've never had to hide this much pain. In my old school half of the kids were beaten up by someone so the teachers just ignored it. Here was different. I had no other option than to hide, if I didn't, the consequences could be much worse.

The Vodka was doing its job. It kept me warm while numbing the pain. I reached in my pocket and popped in another pill. I would need it to get through the day. My body wretched forward. The mixture between the drugs and the booze made me want to puke. I forced myself to hold it down. I was not going to waste that pill and I was defiantly not going to waste the Vodka.

It took five minutes for the feeling to completely pass. The sun had just started to poke its head out from the tips of the trees and busses were starting to pull into the bus port. I decided I wanted to beat the rush so I made for the front door, my mask up and ready.

I walked to class in silence. I had Art first today which made my day a little better. I walked to my seat and sat down. No more than two minutes later, did the door burst open and students came running in talking about their weekends Anya and Andrew walked in and sat next to me. I greeted them with a warm smile. Anya went on and on about her weekend as Andrew and I sat there listening. The last person to enter the classroom was North, he made it just before the bell rang.

The teacher walked in and yelled at North to sit down. She then proceeded to tell us that we were going to be starting a project where we had to sketch and paint a portrait of our favorite thing about winter. I was excited and so was North. "What are you going to paint North?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm going to paint my house at Christmas time it's beautiful the way my mom decorates. What are you going to do Jack?" He asked.

"There's a lake by my house that is really nice and in winter it freezes over and gets covered in ice." I staired off into space picturing it and exactly how I wanted to draw it. My pencil fell out of my hand and when I leaned over to pick it up, my side erupted in pain. It was so unbearable I fell off the art stool and onto the floor. Andrew rushed over to help me. I felt really dizzy so everything he was signing was a blur.

The art teacher Mr. Moon came over and helped me up, "Jack are you alright? Do you want to go to the nurse?" I shook my head and sat back down in my seat.

Anya handed me my water bottle and encouraged me to drink. I shook my head no but she continued to press, "Jack you need to drink something. It will help you with your dizziness maybe your just dehydrated." I took the bottle and took a sip of the Vodka/water concoction. It only made it worse.

Next block I had English and in my current state, I could barely pay attention. Thank goodness, we were just silently reading today. I stained at the same page for the full forty minutes. I tried to read Beowulf. I really did, but the words all just seemed to blur together.

Study hall with Aster and North was next and I just sat there with my head pressed against the table. I could tell they were concerned, and really, it was nothing. I was just nauseous, and in pain. I don't know how much longer I could go without piling my huts out, but I forced myself to keep my composure.

Aster and North helped me get to lunch where I just sat there practically gagging at the others eat. I poked at the leftover rice that we had for dinner last night not eating a bite of it. I didn't notice the worried glances that the others exchanged amongst themselves.

After lunch I dozed through math. I forced myself to say awake for chemistry, no matter how much my head hurt. That was when I finished whatever was left in my water bottle. As I walked outside with my hood pulled over my face I was grabbed by Aster and dragged to his car.

I was going to protest when he held up a finger silencing me. "Oi listen Jack, let me drive you. I know you don't feel well so just let me give you a lift. I nodded and got in the passenger seat of his car. I led him the back way to my home. The whole ride he didn't say anything. Not when I led him to the bad side of town and not when we pulled up to the orphanage.

I thanked him for the ride and have him directions to get back to his house. I turned to the building and walked up to the door Felix opened it. I picked him up and walked inside. Never once turning back to Aster.

* * *

_**Aster's POV:**_

I was lost in thought the entire way home. Questions raced through my mind. I had no idea Jack was an orphan. It did explain why it took him so long to warm up to us, but I would have never guessed this. I pulled into my driveway and sat there for a bit, collecting my thoughts.

Honestly, I could care less about him being an orphan. That didn't change my opinion of him one bit. I was however, worried about him. He did not look well at all today.

I got out of my car and ran to my front door to get out of the cold weather. I walked to my room and pulled out my cellphone to text Sandy.

_Hey sandy you there?_

_Hey Aster what's hanging?_

_I was wondering if you had time to talk?_

_Of course I do. What's up?_

_I drove Jack home today because I was worried about him._

_That was nice of you._

_ He didn't look too good._

_I know that's why I insisted. So I drove him to his house only to find out that he lives in the orphanage across town__._

_Really...oh. How was the trip there?_

_It was quiet, but not the awkward kind. More so the pleasant kind. I just don't know if I should tell the others or not._

_I don't think you should. Let Jack be the one to tell them or have them find out. You wouldn't want him to get mad at you and lose your trust._

_Idk Sandy I don't think he's being treated rite._

_What makes you say that Aster?_

_I saw him at Starbucks over the weekend (he worked there) and Sophie pulled his hat off his head and I saw a bruise on his face about the size of someone's hand. You wouldn't be able to tell if it was your dirt time meeting him. So my mom didn't notice, but I did._

_Abuse is a big accusation to make against someone. It especially gets messy at places like orphanages which other kids. You never know who hit who._

_I know, I know but it make sense doesn't it. Considering the fact he's so skinny, always hiding behind a sweatshirt, and he never has a lunch._

_I'm not saying that you're wrong Ast. I'm just saying that we need genuine proof if we want to help him. We don't want to make his life any worse if that kind of thing is going on._

_Your right Sandy. I gotta go eat dinner. I'll talk to you later let's just keep this between you and I ok?_

_Sure thing Aster :) talk to you later._


	5. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

AN: it might be a while until i update again. My computers being really stupid and it needs to get taken to Best Buy. That and I have midterms and next weekend im going camping. So ill try to write but i wont have a computer to upload from. My friend Yukiko might be able to do it for me or my friend Harmony. No promises though

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_  
My music blasted in my ears as I watched the wind ruffle the leaves on the trees. I sat on a large rock at the end of the frozen lake that I visited frequently, I didn't feel like going to school today, I didn't want to know who Aster told and how the others and him were going to react when I'm around.

In truth, I was mad. Mad at Aster, myself, Adrien, my parents. It should have been my secret to tell. Not him to find out. I sighed, I hated being mad at everyone. I really didn't want to be. It wasn't their fault that my life was a wreck. It just felt better for me to temporarily push the blame on someone else.

I took my ear buds out of my ears and heard someone calling my name. I turned to see a very pissed off Adrien walking towards me. "You're school just called to make sure you were ok." I got up and slowly backed away from him. "I asked them what they were talking about and they said, 'Jackson's art teacher Mr. Moon said that he wasn't surprised that he wasn't in school today, he didn't look well at all.' What have you told anyone? So help me Boy." His knuckles looked white in his clenched fist.

"I haven't told anyone anything I swear." I held up my hands in surrender. He grabbed me by my hood and dragged me to the house.

I stared up at him from the kitchen floor as he etched me suffer. He forced me to kneel on grits, which hurt like hell. "You know I hate doing things like this Jack, but you just have to be so damn difficult." He blew smoke at my face and it made my lungs burn. "Every time I give you some sort of freedom you throw it back in my face. You know that's why no one wanted to take you in right? Who wants a rebellious ungrateful brat, that's right no one does." My knees really started to hurt a small amount of my blood trickled on the white tiled floor.

I focused my mind on the pain in my knees, thinking about anything else than what he was saying. He placed his hand in my white hair and yanked upwards forcing me to look into his deep black eyes.

"When I speak to you, you will look me in he eyes." he raise his free hand and brought it crashing down against my face. He forced me to look him in the eyes once more, "If I hear one more bad thing that you do, so help me boy!" He took my head and pushed it towards the ground. I lost my balance and my face collided with the tiled floor causing me to bite my cheek really badly. "Oh and clean up this shit." He turned and walked out of he house.

The taste of iron filled my mouth. I heard the sound of an engine starting and as he drove away I felt tears rolling down my face. For the first time in four years, I allowed my wall to wilt. I sat on the kitchen floor for what seemed like an eternity bawling my eyes out. Pouring my heart and soul into the kitchen floor. Asking questions that I knew would never have answers to. Why me? What did I do wrong? Why doesn't anyone care?

I asked the same questions over and over again in my mind. The same way I did every night before I went to bed. I forced myself to stop crying and get up. My body felt heavier than it ever felt before so it made it hard to push myself off the floor. I focused all my energy to cleaning up the floor and cleaning the cuts on my knees. I took my time making sure I got every grain of grit out of the cut. One at a time.

I was so focused on my knees I didn't hear the doorbell the first time, or the second. It wasn't until the person began pounding on the door impatiently that I was force out of my trance. I ran down the steps severely pissed off. "This had better be pretty fucking important or I swear to god someone's going to get a face full of fist." I swung open the front door, "WHAT!?", I looked up to see a tall, blonde boy about my age staring at my face. My heart rate slowed and my face fell, it was Aster.

* * *

_**Aster's POV:**_  
Jack's face looked like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. He turned pale and went to slam the door so fast I barely had time to place my foot in the doorframe. "Oi mate I just want to talk." I pushed lightly on the door, but he wouldn't let it budge.

"What do you want Aster?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Jack please let me in." I pushed again...nothing.

"What are you doing here? You should be in school."

I sighed, "So should you."

I felt him push on my foot trying to get it out of the way of the door. I used this opportunity to use my weight to get the door open, it worked.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

The force of the door pushed against my light frame sending me flying to the floor a few feet away. Aster ran over to me but I brushed him off, I didn't want his help nor did I need it at the moment. "What do you want?" I asked as I pulled up my hood to hide my red eyes and bruised face.

He watched my every move like a hawk. He stood up and walked towards me, "What happened to you Jack?" His hand reached out to pull my hood down, but I turned away just in time.

I walked to the living room and he followed me, "I'm sick, that's why I wasn't there today."

He shook his head, "If you're sick then why are you hiding?"

I didn't answer right away, I wasn't prepared to have my mask back up and functioning so quickly after my meltdown. "Because I look hideous." I joked and pulled my hood around my face even tighter for emphasis.

He didn't laugh at my attempt to be funny. "Jack please. You can trust me."

My heart skipped a beat. How much did he know? "Whatcha mean Ast? I'm fine just under the weather." A cold sweat dripped down from my forehead, this wasn't going to end well.

Aster came and sat next to me in silence. He turned and pulled me into a hug. I was to confused to respond. I hadn't even notice that when he pulled away my hood was off exposing my marred face. Once I had finally came to my senses about what had happened I looked at the ground in shame. I saw Asters fists tighten and turn red, which scared me a little, "who did this?" His voice was rough and demanding.

"I fell." It was a crap lie, I knew that but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Aster looked pissed to say the least. I didn't know what to say so I just fiddled with a piece of string on the end of my sleeve.

He grabbed my hand, "show me what else." I lowered my eyes.

"There is nothing else. I told you I fell." I pulled my arm away starting to get agitated. Why wouldn't he just leave it alone?

"Jack. I'm not stupid." He said seriously.

I pulled my hood back up, "Never said you were. I told you I fell. It's no big deal Aster I'm just a klutz." I shrugged feeling much more comfortable in my hoodie.

I could hear him sigh, "Jack please just tell me what's going on with you."

I sat there for a moment, "look Aster I'm fine. I'm just a big oaf when it comes to walking down stairs."

He interrupted me, "Jack I'm serious if you don't tell me the truth than I will have no other option than to report this."

I rubbed my face with my hands thinking about what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it. I got up and walked to the other side of the room where the fireplace is. I picked at the charred bricks with my fingers waiting for Aster to speak.

"Jack how did this happen?" He asked calmly.

"I was out by the lake listening to music because I didn't want to go to school today." He nodded encouraging me to continue. My voice got so quiet it was barely audible. "It was my fault. Should've done better." I heard a car door slam from outside. "You need to go!" I panicked.

He gave me a confused face, "really and why's that." I glared at him as Adrien walked into the room.

"Jack who is this?" He asked innocently. I knew I was going to get it later.

"Name's Aster" he stood and held out his hand, which Adrien took.

"I'm Adrien Jack's guardian." He smiled which sent a shiver down my spine.

"I just stopped by to give Jack his homework he missed." I could tell he was a fluent liar. I even believed him.

"Aster was just about to go." I knew I wasn't as good a liar as him, by it seemed to do the trick. Aster stood and left. I watched his car disappear into the distance and turned back to a fuming Adrien. He said nothing and turned towards the kitchen to make dinner for the others who would be showing up any minute now.


	6. Swing Life Away

*Thursday*  
Jack's POV:  
Adrien forced me to stay home another day so it didn't look suspicious to Aster. He was furious at me. I had to reassure him that he didn't know anything about what happened. He made me place cotton balls that were soaked in vinegar on my bruise. Apparently it's supposed to help the bruise heal faster. It helped a little, but the cover up did a better job.

I walked through the doors and took my seat in Chemistry. Anya settled down next to me and started catching me up with what I missed. She even offered to tutor me which I said yes to considering the fact I was terrible at chemistry.

Art came and went, we started working on our portraits. The class was a success considering I finished the entire sketch and helped North with his. He was happy to see me back in class. Next was Math, with Aster, which I was dreading.

We got paired up as partners and I tried to act as normal as possible, but it was hard for me. I smiled and told as many jokes as I could to make it seem like everything was ok between us. In reality however my trust with Aster was broken.

The weeks passed by and he didn't notice any change. Eventually he just dropped the whole thing all together. Adrien was beginning to get smart. He stopped attacking me in visible areas and more so on my forearms and stomach. It definitely helped dissipate Asters suspicions. After a few weeks he stopped pestering me and everything went back to "normal". I started hanging out with the gang outside of school and doing more things with them.

When the marking period switched I was ecstatic. I was so damn sick of Chemistry. I passed with a B average. I was happy, Adrien was not.

My new classes were Gym and U.S. History II with Aster, and North, Music 101 with Anya, Aster, and North, Study Hall and American Sign Language III with Sandy, and Microbiology and British Literature with everyone. I was happy with my new schedule and I was excited about sign language and Music.

Today I had music first. The room was huge and looked like a giant stage. We took our seats on rows of choir risers, and waited for the teacher to walk in the room. A tall man with jet black spiky hair walked in the room in a light silver dress shirt and black jeans. He introduced himself as Mr. Lunarrio he told us to call him Manny. He seemed really cool. "Alright people this is music. We are here to find your soul and allow it the chance to speak. If you learn anything in this class it is just that." He sat down in front of a baby grand Yamaha piano and it made me think back to the days when my mom spent afternoons teaching me different songs on the piano.

"Piano is my muse." His fingers danced across the white keys. "My soul speaks through the notes. There really isn't much that you will do in this class." He shrugged and motioned his head to a door on the left. "That is the instrument storage room. Just about every piece of musical instrument dwells in there. You have one major assignment. Find your muse. There is only so much I can tell you about how to find who you are. The journey is up to you."

The bell rang and we all shuffled out of the room. I had a smile plastered on my face that wouldn't dissipate. I could tell I was going to like that class. "What are you so happy about Snowflake?" Aster asked.

I chuckled an shook my head, "I really liked that class."

Aster was shocked, "That class is horrifying. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to find my 'muse'?"

I smiled, "A painter paints pictures on canvas, but musicians paint their pictures on silence."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Such wise words for someone so young." My face was horrified, "What now?" He asked.

I screamed the rest of the way down the hallway to microbiology, "Not the hair. Not my precious."

I burst through the doors with a laughing Aster right behind me. I walked over to Anya, North, and Sandy and sat down waiting for class to begin. The class was exactly what I expected, long and boring. I got out of class as fast as I could talking with Sandy all the way to study hall. We had an awesome teacher who didn't care what we did.

North smacked me on my back, "Jack I'm having a party for my 18th birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come." He handed me an envelope, "It's this Saturday."

I smiled, "Of course I'll come North. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh and Aster and Sandy are going to sleep over afterwards and you're more than welcome to stay."

I rubbed the side of my head thinking about it, "I'll ask tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow. Ok?" He nodded as we entered the cafeteria and took our seats at our table. I pulled an orange out of my messenger bag and peeled it in peace. Once I started to peel it I discovered that it was rotten.

I grimaced and got up to throw it away when I was tripped by one of the jocks Brad. "Aww sorry did I make the little emo boy fall?" He asked sarcastically. I tried to push myself off of the ground, but he pushed my body back down to the floor with his foot. "Haha look he's trying to get away."

He pushed more of his weight onto my back as one of his friends bent down and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at him. "What are you going to do?" He asked and I answered him by spitting in his face.

Brad had me in my feet in a second, he started dragging me nonchalantly into the boys bathroom. The second the door closed he delivered a blow to my face. For the first time in my life I fought back. Maybe not as powerful as his blow, but the point got across that I wasn't scared of him. He grabbed me by my hoodie and threw me into a sink cursing at me the whole time.

My mind flashed back to Adrien and for a split second I saw Brad as that monster. It made me not be able block his next punch. That mistake made me fall and get a gaping hole in my sweatshirt. He spit at me, "Remember this moment Frost, I dare you to fucking step out of line again." He turned and walked out.

I stood and looked in the mirror. I had a light bruise on my forehead and my hoodie was dead. I sighed and took it off. I had a black Three Days Grace One-X T-shirt on that was slightly baggy. My arms were a little bruised from Adrien, but I had an excuse now. I smiled and silently thanked Brad for that at least.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed back to lunch. Anya was the first to react getting in my face trying to see if I was ok, "Jack oh my god what happened?"

I tried to pull away from her, "I'm fine Brad and I just had a little bit of a...conversation."


	7. Against The Wind

**Jack's POV:**  
North had asked the most questions. What happened? What did he say? How did I react? Then Anya did the mothering looking over every bruise, some by Brad, others by Adrien, saying the same thing over and over again. I'm so sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. Aster watched me like a hawk. Profiling my every move. Watching for a slip up that never came. Sandy was the only one who realized how uncomfortable this was for me. He grabbed me by my bag and dragged me out of the lunchroom and away from the others.

"Thanks Sandy, I owe you one." I said to him.

No problem Jack. He signed back to me. Ever since Sandy knew I knew the basics of American Sign Language he had been helping me perfect the skill. It didn't take much work considering a lot of it turned out to be things I had known, but just forgotten.

We walked into the classroom and greeted our teacher, Mrs. Sullivan. She had a seating chart on the bored and luckily Sandy and I got put together. We were really excited to see what we were going to learn.

The ninety minutes flew by so quickly I barely noticed it. We weren't allowed to talk in class at all, it was only Sign. Sandy found it just as enjoyable as I did which was nice. I was glad I was able to spend time with him. He never pried at things I didn't want to talk about, and we always had something to talk about. Whether it be sports or books Sandy was like my twin, and I loved it.

I never realized how nice it was to have someone who you were really close with, who you knew was always there for you, but didn't push anything. He's kind, generous, and always is able to make you smile. No matter how shitty your day had been going. Sandy was the example of the perfect friend.

I walked to gym with a smile on my face. However it gradually went away. I found out I had this class with Aster, and in all honesty I wasn't too fond of him at the moment. We had a required gym uniform we needed to get or else we would lose points, and there was no way in hell I was going to get beat for having a bad grade in gym. We were given a week to get our gym clothes, after that we would be getting marked off. The clothes had to be a short sleeve black or grey T-shirt with grey or black basketball shorts. Neither of which I owned, that meant I would have to go shopping. I hate shopping.

Gym hadn't had been as bad as I expected it to be. Most of the time was spent going over the uniform and getting lockers so it hadn't been that bad. Actually Gym was great, the only thing that pissed me off was Aster. He just kept staring at me. I didn't sit near him, I didn't speak to him, and I didn't even look at him. However, I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head and I didn't like it.

Then, before I knew it, the day was over and I was walking the familiar sidewalks back to hell. It started to snow, and it immediately brightened up my mood. Snow. It had always brought me some sort of joy. I loved the way it looked so care free. I loved that no two snowflakes were the same. Each had it's own unique flare to it. The wind picked up and I watched my bare arms turn a red color. It made me smile as the feeling of the cold rushed through my veins, awakening my senses and making me feel at home.

Luck was on my side when I reached the steps to the orphanage, Adrien wasn't home. I smiled, grabbed an apple, and walked upstairs to my room. I took a bite of my apple and opened my door to find my room was a mess. I had clothes strewn throught the floor and my desk was a complete disaster.

I shrugged and started to pick up the mess finding some interesting things as I did so. I found my old pair of skates from a few years back, when I had tried to get back into skating. I found a picture of my mom and dad that had been missing for a few months, I placed it next to my bed.

I got the mop and mopped the old wood floor. I threw my dirty clothes in the wash and I organized my entire closet. By the time I had finished I realized it had only been about an hour and a half wasted. That's when I moved to the hallway picking up all the toys from the little ones and putting them away. I didn't really have any homework and cleaning the house was better than sitting on my ass thinking. By the time Adrien got back from work, I had mopped the floors, started cooking pasta for dinner, put all the random shit away, and cleaned the bathrooms and the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around, "What did you do."

Oh nothing just did your job. I thought, but of course I didn't say that, "I didn't have homework so I took care of some stuff so you wouldn't have to do it later." I focused on stirring the pasta.

"Humph." He said and walked away. I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath while he was standing over me, but as soon as he was gone I felt I could breathe again. The pasta finished cooking so I put it in a bowl with some plastic wrap and stuck it in the microwave.

The little ones came back from playing outside and I helped them get their snow stuff off. Soon enough we were all sitting at the table enjoying the meal and talking about the snow. Afterwards I made sure the dishes were washed and they were all ready for bed. They made me tell them a bed time story, to which I happily agreed to. It wasn't until I was in bed later that night, going over the events that occurred today, that I realised that today had been a pretty damn good day. Now the only thing I needed was to be able to go to sleep.

I walked downstairs and made myself a cup of hot chocolate. Adrien walked in behind me. "What are you up to? He asked.

"About to go to bed." I said taking a sip. He nodded and got two Advil out of the cabinet. "Um...can I ask you something?"

"What?" He snarled.

"My friend is having a birthday party and I was wondering if I could sleep over." I asked.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care what you do." He grabbed a water bottle and walked out of the kitchen.

I locked myself in my room in the attic before he had time to change his mind. I layed on my bed and stared at the room, if you could even call it that. It was bare and dark.

The mahogany wood floorboards creaked under my weight and the bare wooden walls looked dreary. There was a small makeshift closet on the left by my door and there was a small desk in front of my bed. To the left of my bed was the wall, and to the right was a small night table that had some of my favorite books on it. Behind my bed was a small ledge that held my pictures and ice skates. Above it was the small an only window in my room. I looked out of it and watched the moon.

There was a light dusting of snow covering everything. Making everything look peaceful. The light from the moon made the ground look like it was sparkling. Like the world was enchanted and pure. I smiled at the thought and drifted off into a dream.

_I felt as if I was flying, the wind against my hair welcomed me. I felt the feeling of joy run though my body. The wind spoke to me, "trust me." I allowed my body to go limp as the wind carried me away. Leading me over towns and forests. Stopping only to place me gently on the ground._

_When I looked up I immediately recognized where I was. It was the lake I had spent so many hours by. The water was shining in the light of the full moon. I watch as snowflakes began to fall onto the water freezing it instantly. With each snowflake a part of the lake froze._

_Once the entire lake was frozen over the wind pushed me onto the ice. Nudging me to the center, then suddenly it disappeared. The air was still as if it was waiting for me to make a move. I looked at my feet to find beautiful ice crystal skates. I smiled and took off around the ice._

_The sound of the skates hitting the ice filled my ears. It sounded like music to me. Each jump, land, and spin made me feel as though I was a hold again. I looked next to me and saw a figure made of wind and snowflakes copied my every move. Another one came around me on the other side and took my hand at the same time as the one on the left of me. Together the tree of us skated in piece. The lake grew to be very large and seemed to be never ending. Suddenly I heard the ice crack._

_I shot up in my bed and wiped the sweat off my brow. Another nightmare, I dragged my knees to my chest. I missed skating, but I couldn't bring myself to step on the ice since...the accident._

***Flashback***  
Jackson Overland Frost had been no older than 9 when he stepped onto the lake that sealed his fate. One parent in each hand, together they skated unaware of the cracking ice beneath their feet. His mother was the first to fall through pushing him away from her onto thicker ice. He tried to crawl towards her, but his father yelled at him to say where he was, and that he would be right back. The older man jumped in after her. The boy sat there holding his breath, waiting to see their heads pop out from under the water.

When they found him they didn't know how long he had been laying on the ice. His skin had a blue tint to it and his light frame was shaking violently. He kept muttering the words "you have to save my momma and pappa" Little did the boy know, it was much to late for that. The firemen held him in his arms the entire way to the hospital. He was diagnosed with a severe case of hypothermia. The doctors knew that if they had gotten the boy to the hospital a second later it would have been to late.

For the next month he combatted the illness alone. The hospital staff tried to make the orphan feel at home by reading him stories and sneaking him candy. However, I wouldn't be until months later, when he was placed in the orphanage and back in school did joy return to his eyes.

He was the class clown. The teachers had told the young boys guardian (Adrien) that he needed discipline. That night was the first time the boy had ever been struck. Right afterwards the man apologized an told him that he didn't like to hit him, but if he didn't want to behave he didn't have a choice. He was a child and had always believed that adults told the truth so he didn't ever think that the man was lying. That night would be the first of many nights that the boy would cry himself to sleep.

The next day at school, no one had asked about the bruise. The teachers suspected but didn't much care, since they were now able to teach their classes in peace. Day by day it got worse and worse for the young Frost. He gave up on being adopted, he stopped trying in school, and started to fall apart.

The picture he had of his parents became a sad memory in the past that he would rather forget then deal with. Eventually the picture would retire to the depths of his closet. He shoved the memory as far away as his mind would let him push it. Occasionally taking it out to reminisce, but not often. The older he got the easier it became to hide the emotions and the pain. He had thought about ending it all, it was certainly the easier thing to do, but he wouldn't allow one of the younger ones to suffer through the pain he went through on a daily basis.

He was their guardian. Protecting their innocence at whatever cost. He learned to deal with the hand he was dealt, but he would rather say alive through this hell than watch one of them go through what he had gone through.


	8. All Signs Point To Lauderdale

_**Author's Note: **_

hey y'all I just wanted to apologize for my terribly late update. I have been having some really bad family peoblems.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

The wind blew against my face as I ran. That's what I do when I'm scared, run. It's not a good thing but I can't help it. That dream just messed me up. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going, I didn't hear Adrien's voice calling after me.

The pavement was frozen against my bare feet and the wind ruffled my hair. The cold air made my lungs burn. It hurt to breathe so I stared to hold my breath as long as I could before I took a gasp of air. I tripped over a rock and tumbled forward into the gravel.

I grabbed my head and curled into a ball on the ground. Wether I wanted them to or not, memories rushed into my mind. They came in waves of flashes. Happy moments of my childhood turned into the dark ones. One by one I relived every punch. Every kick. Every bruise. My hands pulled at my hair hard. All my walls were crashing down one by one.

I heard tires screech behind me. The door opened and someone ran out of the car to me. They grabbed me by the collar of my T-shirt and dragged me into the car. I didn't move. It felt like I was watching the entire scene from outside of my body.

I watched as my limp body was dragged to my room. Tossed carelessly on the bed like a rag doll. This hell, this prison, was where I belonged. Even when I subconsciously wanted to escape I couldn't. Even though I vowed I'd never leave, I knew that that wasn't possible.

Eventually I would age out of the system. When that day comes I'll be left with nothing but the clothes on my back and the few sentimental items I own. I'm only saw as a dollar sign. The older you are in the system the more money the caregiver gets. It's supposed to go towards education and other things of that nature. Not booze, or cigarettes, it's supposed to go towards us. It's never been like that though. Not once since I've been here.

I say in the silence and began to whisper to myself. _You're not alone. You're not alone. You're not alone. You're not alone. You're not alone. You're not alone. I_ repeated this mantra over and over again. Trying to force myself to believe it, desperately trying to break the silence.

I felt like the silence was a giant blanket that was going to smother me. My mantra did little to help me other than calm me down slightly. Sometimes I would go through states like these, anxiety attacks aren't really fun. I'm not diagnosed, but I'm pretty sure I have it. It would explain kwhy I don't trust Aster at all and why I get really paranoid easily.

After about an hour of laying in my bed calming myself down I decided to hop into the shower and start getting ready to leave for school. It was only five so that meant I could take a nice long shower.

The mix of the winter air and my not completely dry hair wasn't pleasant, but I pulled my hood up, put my headphones in, and began the journey to school. The Fray, Never Say Never blasted in my ears. I started humming alone trying to wake myself up. Even though it was cold -which I didn't mind at all- it turned out to be a pleasant morning.

I was about a ten minute walk away from the school when Aster's Camaro pulled up next to me. I didn't notice because my music was so loud an soothing I was in my own world. I felt something hit me and I jumped, I picked up the flying projectile from the ground and turned towards my attacker, Aster, who was smiling.

"Oi get in Frostbite." I picked up the paper and gladly accepted the invitation. The warm car was a pleasant change from the nippy air.

"Thanks Ast.", I spoke.

"No problem mate." He smiled at me and turned back towards the road, "So how was your morning?"

I took my iPod out and shut it off placing it in my backpack, "It was fine actually."

"I hate mornings, usually my mum has to send Sophie, my sister, in to wake me up."

"How old is she?"

His face perked up, making me smile, I could tell he loves her a lot. "The little bugger is almost five. They just grow up so fast."

I nodded, pretending like I understood what he was talking about. When, in reality, I didn't. "You ready for our quiz in Micro?"

The blood rushed from Aster's face, "Bloody hell!"

I started to hum to the song I was listening to on my iPod. "What are you listening to?"

"The A Team by Ed Sheeran. It's a good song."

"In the compartment in front of you there's a chord, why don't you plug it into the stereo?" I did what he asked me to do and the song began to blast through the stereo. Aster's laugh filled the car, "I never pegged you for this kind of music Jack."

I smiled, "I'm just full of surprises." The song came to an end and the next song that began to play was Some Nights by Fun. I was so lost in thought about my dream I hadn't realized that I had begun to sing along to it. The upbeat melody had Aster tapping against the steering wheel, he could keep a surprisingly steady beat.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on_

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

_That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"_

_But when I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible nights...ahhh..._

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

* * *

**Aster's POV:**

I was so mesmerized by Jack's voice. He could even hit the auto tuned high notes clearly. He was so into it by the end of the song, and in truth, so was I. I pulled up to the curb of the school in a good mood, "ready to go fail Microbiology mate?" I asked and he nodded. We walked into the building smiling, but this time it was different. This time it was real.


	9. The Dirt Whispered

_**(Time skip two days to North's House, that means that it is Friday) **_

_**Jack's POV: **_

I rode with Aster to North's house for his sleepover. I fidgeted with the strap on my duffel bag, I haven't been invited to someone's house in a long time. Not since before the accident. Aster seemed to pick up on my nerves, "Jack? You alright mate?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine don't worry." I smiled.

"Ok just making sure. What did you get North for his birthday?"

"Oh, I got him something he will like, I hope." I sighed and looked at the poorly wrapped gift on the floor of the car. I would've gotten him something better, but I didn't have the money. "What did you get him?" I asked.

His face brightened a bit, "Oh I got him Madden 2013 for the Xbox 360. It's not out yet, but my dads friends in the gaming industry so he sometimes gives me a bunch of games for the hell of it." Aster babbled on about video games, and I tried to make an honest effort to be interested. Truth be told I had no clue what he was talking about.

I had a Nintendo 64 when I was young, but I don't know what happened to it. After that, I really never had much in the way of video games or movies.

We pulled up to a huge cottage like house. It was beautiful, and looked much like something out of a storybook. It was painted a warm tan color and the roof was a deep brown. Aster parked and we made our way up the cobblestone path to the front door. We rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

No more then five seconds later did the door swing open to reveal a rather large woman. "Oh hi you must be here for North's party. Da come in yes?" Her thick Russian accent made it a bit hard for me to follow what she was saying, however, Aster seemed to understand her perfectly. She grabbed us by are shirts an dragged us inside. She looked me in the eyes shocked, "Ach! Moy rebenok! So thin." She lifted up one of my arms for emphasis, "do not worry young one, Gertrude will get some meat on those bones, da da." She turned and ran towards the direction of the kitchen.

Aster waited until she was gone to laugh at my expense, "Oh I do not envy you. Come on I know where North's room is." Aster started up the outrageously tall staircase, practically bouncing his way to the top.

"Hey slow down there Bunny, I can't keep up with you." I heaved.

He turned and smiled, "oh come on mate this isn't that bad."

I started to over exaggerate a little -something I'm good at- and started to crawl up the last few steps telling him to leave me behind. He picked me up by my collar and dragged me across the hallway we stopped at a door an walked inside. "Oi North!" Aster shouted into the big space.

"I'm over here." We followed the voice to a bathroom that connected with his room. North was in there shaving. "You guys can throw your stuff down in my room." We turned around and put our things by his bed.

Finally I took a good look at North's room: the walls were a warm wooden color. His canopy bed always draped with deep red sheets and curtains. I plopped down onto his floor and stared at the tall bookshelf teeming with at least one hundred different stories. Most were fantasy novels, but some were history book. Aster jumped over me and laid on North's bed. "Ahhh this is nice." He spoke as he melted into the mattress. "So who did you invite mate?" He asked rather loudly.

"Oh you know, just you four and a few friends from the team," I shivered at the memory I had of the my last encounter of the team, "but you two and Sandy are the only people sleeping over. My mom said no girls." He walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand that he was using to dry his face. "What do you think?" He had a short trimmed line that ran from one ear under his chin to the other.

Aster spoke for both of us, "Mate what's the point in shaving? You grow facial hair faster than anyone I know."

North bellowed with laughter, "True, true. However, I want to look nice for a special someone." He smiled and Aster and I oohed and ahhed and North's face turned the same color as his bed sheets.

I laughed, "so North who's the lucky lady."

He responded curtly, "She's someone, and it's none of your business."

Aster and I held our hands up in surrender.

_**-Time skip-**_

_**(North blew out his candles and everyone left except for Jack and Aster)**_

"So North," Aster asked, "how was your party? I saw you and Anya in the corner holding hands." He gave him a wink and North turned bright red.

I burst out laughing as well as Aster. "Come off it mate. You have to open the presents that Jack and I gave you." He smiled and threw him his present.

"What is it?" North asked as he shook the package.

"Just open it you bum." I said, "you'll never know unless you open it." I smiled as North stuck his tongue out at me.

He ripped away the wrapping paper and gasped, he held up the game and didn't say anything. He was so happy he forgot how to form words. North launched himself from his bed and talked Aster. I was doubled over laughing at Aster's face, he was terrified.

"Ok ok! Your welcome. Now get off me." North stood and went back to his bed to sit. There was a permanent grin plastered onto his face.

Aster took my present out of my hand and handed North the small box. "I wouldn't shake it." I said. He smiled and nodded. Carefully he tore away the red wrapping paper, to find a bright red box. He had a confused look on his face, but when he opened the box it changed to awe.

"Jack," he gasped, "it's beautiful."

"What is it?" Aster asked.

North held up the tiny Christmas ornament. That had each one of us hand painted on it. Then as you turn the globe, the picture North had painted for art class was painted onto it. "Whoa mate. Did you paint that frostbite?"

I nodded, "I hope you like it North."

He was beside himself, "it's perfect." He said as he placed it ever so carefully back into the box and put the box behind his bed. "Thank you both so much." Aster and I smiled. I was so happy he liked what I got him, I was really worried about it.

"Let's go play this new madden game. What do you say?" Aster was really excited. We walked downstairs, into a room in the basement with a large tv and a white box of some sort.

"Um how do you play?" I asked. North and Aster turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean you've never played Xbox before?" They both asked, well actually the more so yelled it.

"No." I shrugged. They both grabbed me and forced a controller into my hand as I fell on the couch.

"You'll pick up fast, don't worry." North said.

He was right it was easy to pick up. However, Aster and North were both way better than me. Aster and I were on the same team, but we were still losing. I was so into the game that I almost didn't hear Gertrude calling my name from the top of the steps. We paused the game and all walked upstairs confused. I walked into the kitchen and there stood Adrian.


	10. September's Children (Make It Stop)

**Jack's POV: **

To say that I was in shock would be the understatement of the century. Emotions swam through my mind; _fear, guilt, anger. _"Uh?" I asked.

"Jackson I was so worried about you. I didn't realize the party was tonight." He walked over and hugged me.

Immediately my body tensed up, "I'm sorry." I didn't know if he expected me to return the hug or not so I kept my hands at my sides.

He let go of me and turned to face North's mom, "I'm so sorry about all this." She nodded and smiled sweetly before returning to the kitchen, "Jack go get your stuff we need to go home."

Suddenly Aster got defensive, "OI? Why does he need to leave?" He placed a hand protectively on my shoulder. Fear clouded my mind one again; I sure as hell was going to get it for that comment. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up the steps to get my bag. Sandy ran after me to help.

**Normal POV:**

Aster stood with his hands curled into fists as he waited for his answer.

Adrien stood with his arms folded and had a smug grin plastered onto his face. He spoke slowly, "Well I have to go on a business trip for the weekend and Jackson needs to watch his brothers."

Seeing right through his lie, Aster let out a low growl. North placed a hand in his friends shoulder signaling him to back off.

However, Aster just shook it off, keeping his glare fixed right at Adrien. The tension in the room was so thick it felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

The minutes felt like hours until Jack returned with his bag in his hand and his head hung low. Sandy stood behind him, so quiet and innocent no one noticed his presence.

"Jack say goodbye. I'll wait for you in the jeep." Adrien grabbed his bag from his hand and walked out of the house.

Aster was mumbling curses that would make even the worst drunken sailors mouths cringe.

Ignoring it Jacks head rose, "Thank you for inviting me North I had a lot of fun."

North smiled sadly, "I'm glad you came man. You should come over again, you're welcome to whenever you want."

Sandy tugged at his sleeve and gave him a hug. When they pulled away, he signed to Jack, "We will talk tomorrow. Ok?"

He simply nodded turned and walked out of the house, unable to look Aster in the eyes. That was the last time they saw the Jack they knew and loved.

Aster knew too much and Adrien knew it.

* * *

(AN: It's short I know. I'M SO SORRY! but the next chapter will be the last one :) I wanted to leave you all with another cliffhanger. It will be posted soon SORRY for being mean!)


	11. Orphans Of The American Dream

****AN: Please don't hate me. This may or MAY NOT be the end ;)

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

To say he was pissed was the understatement of the century. We pulled off the road, in the middle of the woods about fifteen miles out of town. "Get out." I scrambled out of the car and before I knew it my face was planted in the dirt. His hand pushing my face into it making it hard to breath.

He let go and walked over to the trunk, I rolled over gasping for air. Tears streamed down my face. "What did I do?" I asked terrified of what was going to happen.

"You're always in the way aren't you?" I heard a big thump. It sounded like he was looking for something

I swallowed stammering I responded, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be." Slowly I tried to get to my feet as silently as I could.

"See that's the problem though, you obviously don't try hard enough. That needs to change." As soon as I heard the trunk slam I took off running through the forest. He chased after me, Adrien was bigger and more agile than I was. So he tackled me before I could even get more than a few yards away.

My body was pinned to the ground by his weight and I think I hit my head on the way down because I could feel something warm and wet dribbling down my face. He placed a hand in my hair and rubbed my face in the dirt and sighed, "see you say sorry then you make me chase you through the forest. Maybe I can change your mind."

He grabbed my foot and dragged my limp body through the dirt and back to the car. He duck taped my mouth, hands, and feet and threw me into the depths of the trunk.

I don't know how long we drove for but it felt like forever. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness, then we finally stopped.

I heard his door slam and no more than a second later was I blinded by the sunlight. He blindfolded me and dragged me into a building. He pushed me and I fell to me knees.

"Look Jackson, Felix wanted to say hello to you." He ripped off my blindfold and forced me to watch my biggest fear become a reality. Felix, the sweet chestnut haired boy that had always been like my little brother, was beaten and bleeding in front of me. He lay motionless on the wood floor of what I now realize to be our living room

"No!" I tried to crawl towards him, but since my hands were tied the effort was sadly in vain.

"Haha, you see Jack. You see what you cause." He ran his fingers through my hair causing me to cringe.

"You sick fuck! Let him go!" I yelled as I pulled away from his grasp.

He burst out into hysterics as I felt a cold metal cylindrical object press against the back of my head. My blood ran cold and Adrien stopped laughing, "you see Jack, kids like you need to be taught a lesson. A lesson that can't be forgotten anymore. You've had your chance, but you threw it away. Several times actually. I'm sorry I have to do this to you son."

I heard a click and a loud bang and suddenly a sharp pain was emanating from my left arm. I looked down to see my sleeve stained with blood that refused to slow down. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words formed. Suddenly I snapped out of my trace and I fell over screaming in pain.

"Shut up!" He screamed. I looked up to see him standing over Felix.

Suddenly my own misery was forgotten, "no please. Not that."

He squatted down to his unmoving body and placed a hand on his head. Suddenly the once lifeless form moved and turned towards me. His bright green eyes now looked pale and empty. He looked like a younger version of me. "Jack?" He whispered in the softest voice I've ever heard.

"Lie to him Jack. Tell him everything is going to be ok." He had a sick smile plastered on his face.

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at Felix, "Hey buddy."

"What's going on Jack?" He looked absolutely terrified, he tried to move but he winced in pain and fell to the floor once again.

"Don't worry buddy." The words were literally stuck in my throat, "everything is going to be ok." My tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Jack what's wrong? Why are you crying? Your hurt!?" Again, he tried to move but he couldn't.

"Shhh buddy it's ok. I'm fine don't worry."

Slowly his hand inched towards my own. My eyes connected with his and my heart broke into two. "Jack I'm scared."

"I know. I know, but don't you worry. We're going to get out of here and we will go play a game together." I smiled sadly as the memories I had with him began to play in front of my eyes like a movie. "Just like old times, but you gotta trust me."

His eyes began to close slowly "Pinky promise." He held out his pinky.

I then realized that Adrien had untied me, he knew I would be in to much pain to move or attack him. Slowly I inched my hand to his, our pinkies locked forming the unbreakable bond I knew I would never be able to fulfill. "Promise."

"I'm tired Jack." He croaked out.

I grabbed his hand and held not it for dear life, "it's ok buddy. You're allowed to sleep."

He closed his eyes and no more than a few seconds later did a loud bang fill my ears. A pool of blood began to fill around his head. My eyes closed tight as I felt myself be ripped in two. My mind flooded with the memories of my little brother. I didn't dare open them to see what lay in front of me.

I felt so demoralized, so alone, and so fucking scared. I felt the blood drip onto our still locked hands emphasizing the fact that I couldn't break this promise to him. I couldn't break his dying wish.

I forced myself to open my eyes. He looked like an angel. So at peace.

The room filled with blue and red lights. I couldn't hear anything other than a high pitched ringing in my ears.

Everything was happening in slow motion. I could see Adrien screaming out the window then two people dressed in black uniforms take him down.

My eyes trained back to Felix. I felt someone begin to move me. I started to scream and kick, they were not going to take me from him. They couldn't. How was I going to keep my promise. Someone else entered the room and tried to help pry me away. I turned to see that it was Aster.

Suddenly my senses returned to normal an I could hear again. However, that didn't stop me from wanting to stay with Felix. Why couldn't these people just let me lay here until I died? It would be better that way. I would be able to keep my promise to Felix that way.

Finally Aster pulled me away from his body. I was smeared with a mixture of his blood and mine. I grabbed Aster and began bawling into his shirt.

My entire life I've been dealt the wrong set of cards. First my parents drowned. They were the only thing I cared about. Then I finally find something worth protecting and It gets ripped away from my grasp.

I dug my nails into Aster refusing to let go, he was my best friend. I felt like if I let go then he would soon disappear into nothing. He carried me into the ambulance where they injected me with a sedative that was supposed to slow the bleeding.

First my vision began to turn fuzzy and I became really cold. Then the dizziness, an finally...darkness that I embraced with open arms.


End file.
